pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Фли
|Профессии = музыкант, актёр |Инструменты = бас-гитара, труба, фортепиано, контрабас, мелодика, гитара |Жанры = фанк-рок экспериментальный рок панк-рок альтернативный рок хардкор-панк джаз-фанк |Псевдонимы = Фли |Коллективы = Red Hot Chili Peppers, Rocket Juice & the Moon, Atoms for Peace, What Is This?, Fear, Jane's Addiction |Сотрудничество = Джон Фрушанте P The Mars Volta Ривер Феникс Pigface Atoms for Peace Nirvana |Лейблы = Warner Bros. Records EMI |Викисклад = |Сайт = }}Фли ( от «блоха», настоящее имя Michael Peter Balzary — Майкл Питер Бэлзари, род. ) — бас-гитарист и сооснователь группы Red Hot Chili Peppers. Помимо участия в этой группе он также был задействован в большом количестве музыкальных проектов, в частности, в Jane's Addiction, Аланис Мориссетт, Axis of Justice, The Mars Volta, Atoms for Peace. Известен в музыкальных кругах из-за уникальной манеры игры на бас-гитаре — быстрой, агрессивной, мелодичной и в то же время довольно оригинальной, играет пальцами, слэпом и попом ( — шлёпки и щипки), также медиатором, считается одним из признанных мастеров слэпа. Признан лучшим бас-гитаристом 2010 года по версии канала BBCBBC — Radio 2 — Rock And Roll Band — Bassists. В 2011 году признан одним из лучших бас-гитаристов всех времён согласно опросу, проведённому журналом Rolling StoneЧитатели Rolling Stone выбрали лучшего басиста всех времён . Биография Майкл Питер Бэлзари родился 16 октября 1962 в Маунт Вейверли, Мельбурн. В его жилах текут венгерские и ирландские крови«Rolling Stone Readers Pick the Top Ten Bassists of All Time». Его отец, Мик Бэлзари, был заядлым рыбаком и часто брал маленького Фли порыбачить«Red Hot Chili Peppers Fan Club Interview, 1989». YouTube. (англ.). Когда Фли исполнилось пять лет, его семья перебралась в город Рай, штат Нью Йорк. В 1971 году его родители развелись, а отец уехал обратно в Австралию. Фли и его братья и сестры остались с матерью Патрицией, которая вскоре вторично вышла замуж за джазового музыканта Уолтера Абдула Урбана. Отчим Фли, Уолтер Абдул Урбан (1941—2011), часто приглашал в свой дом музыкантов и устраивал джем-сессии. Затем семья опять переезжает в Лос-Анджелес, где Фли страстно увлекается игрой на трубе.Apter, 2004. p. 20 |title=Biography of Flea|author=Prato, Greg|accessdate=2007-12-15|publisher=Allmusic}} В те времена рок-музыка его совершенно не интересовала; он поклонялся таким джазовым музыкантам как Майлс Дэвис, Луи Армстронг и Диззи Гиллеспи. Его отчим был «агрессивным алкоголиком», который однажды даже вступил в перестрелку с полицией. Фли позже признавался: «Меня растили в доме, полном насилия и алкоголя. Я рос в страхе перед родителями, в особенности перед отцом. Это принесло мне немало проблем в жизни.» Для того, чтобы справиться с давлением Фли начал курить марихуану в 13 и скоро стал заядлым курильщиком. В подростковом возрасте увлёкся фанком, начинает слушать такие группы, как Parliament-Funkadelic, Defunkt, The Meters, Sly and the Family Stone и Джеймса Брауна. Его новым кумиром становится Джимми Хендрикс. Формирование группы В школе Майк знакомится с Энтони Кидисом. Любимым занятием Кидиса и Фли были прыжки в бассейны с крыш высоких голливудских зданий . Первой группой, в которую вступает Фли, становится Anthym (позже переименованная в What Is This?), основанная Джеком Айронсом и Хиллелом Словаком. В этой группе Фли играет на бас-гитаре, которую раньше и в руки не брал. Спустя некоторое время, он покидает What Is This? ради другой лос-анджелесской группы Fear, которая играла хардкор-панк. Энтони, которого все считали прикольным парнем, просят придумать что-нибудь необычное для открытия шоу в местном клубе. В это время Энтони находился у Фли и тот бренчал что-то из фанка на гитаре. Энтони сказал, что у него есть отличный текст, который превосходно ляжет на музыку Фли. Так появился их первый номер под названием Out In LA. Рассматривалось это все как шутка. Хиллел Словак и Джек Айронс были приглашены для полного состава команды. Песню даже не репетировали, а публика была в восторге. Свою новоиспеченную группу ребята назвали Tony Flow and the Miraculously Majestic Masters of Mayhem. Через некоторое время она была переименована в Red Hot Chili Peppers. Это название, по словам Фли, лучше описывало их музыку. «Быть членом группы Red Hot Chili Peppers — значит быть свободным: ты не связан в выборе стиля, тебе никто не навязывает своего мировоззрения, своих категорий. Это твой образ жизни, который выражается и в том, как ты смотришь, и в том, как ты разговариваешь и как ты себя ведешь. И тот, кто сознательно придерживается рок-н-ролльных клише в своем образе жизни, просто не впишется в Red Hot Chili Peppers, а тот, кто по-настоящему, страстно любит музыку, сможет стать членом RHCP». «С момента основания этой группы в неё был заложен импульс движения вперёд. Мы расширяемся, учимся, играем, совершенствуемся в игре, в композиции. Мы растем и узнаем о жизни больше, переносим это в музыку, и наша музыка становится богаче. Мы учимся, но и не теряем прошлого опыта». Личная жизнь В 1985 году Фли женился на Лоеше Зивар. В знак своей любви он даже сделал татуировку в виде её имени на груди рядом с сердцем. 16-го сентября 1988 года у них родилась дочь Клара. Но брак долго не продержался. Во второй раз Фли женился на модели Фрэнки Рэйдер в 2005 году. В этом же году у них родилась дочь Санни Бибоп Бэлзари. В одном из интервью Фли сказал: «Забавно слышать, как люди говорят вот это классическое родительское: „Я привел вас в этот мир, я дал вам жизнь!“ Знаете, я думаю совершенно наоборот. Мои дети дали мне жизнь. Они дали мне повод.» ( ) Факты 250px|thumb|Фли на фестивале «Oxegen» в [[2006 в музыке|2006 году.]] * В 1989, 1990 снялся в фильмах «Назад в будущее 2» и «Назад в будущее 3» соответственно. Сыграл роль Дугласа Нидлза (англ. Douglas Needls). * В 1995 году Фли и Дэйв Наварро принимали участие в записи дебютного сингла Аланис Мориссетт «You Oughta Know». * В 1996 году Фли был назван «Басистом Года» журналом Bass Player. * В 1997 году Фли заменил в прощальном туре басиста Jane's Addiction и записал вместе с ними три песни для их сборника Kettle Whistle. * В том же году, вместе с группой Porno for Pyros, фронтменом которой является вокалист Jane’s Addiction Перри Фаррелл, он записал песню «Hard Charger» для саундтрека к фильму Private Part. А также сыграл на бас-гитаре в песне «Freeway» из альбома Good God’s Urge. * В 2011 году Фли был назван вторым лучшим бас-гитаристом всех времен. На первом месте оказался басист группы The Who Джон Энтвисл. * С середины 90х играет на гитарах фирмы Modulus с графитовым грифом. Фильмография }} }} Дискография Red Hot Chili Peppers Основной источник: Дискография Red Hot Chili Peppers Atoms for Peace * Amok (альбом Atoms for Peace) Solo * «I’ve Been Down», в саундтреке к фильму Дневники баскетболиста * Helen Burns (2012 EP) Collaborations * «#1 da Woman» by Tricky * «Baby Can’t Drive» by Slash with Alice Cooper, Nicole Scherzinger and Steven Adler * «Barcelona» by Jewel * «Bleed for Something Beautiful» by Keith Caputo * «Bust a Move» by Young MC * De-Loused in the Comatorium by the Mars Volta (selected tracks) * The Empyrean by John Frusciante * «Note to a Friend» by Aleka's Attic * Concert Series Volume 1 by Axis of Justice (selected tracks) * «Freeway» by Porno for Pyros with Dave Navarro * «Gimme Shelter» by Patti Smith * «Hardcharger» by Porno for Pyros with Dave Navarro * «Hard Life Easy» by Satellite Party * Wednesday: Modern Folk and Blues by Bob Forrest (2006) * «Heart of Gold» by Johnny Cash * «Hell Broke Luce» by Tom Waits * «I Come Off» by Young MC * «I Make My Own Rules» by LL Cool J with Dave Navarro * «Idiots Rule» by Jane's Addiction with Angelo Moore and Christopher Dowd * «Ill Wind» by Michael Brook with James Pinker Pinkerelly, Jimmy Scott, and Michael Stipe * «It’s A Rockin World» by Joe Strummer with Tom Morello, Benmont Tench, DJ Bonebrake, and Nick Hexum * «Leave My Monkey Alone» by Warren Zevon * «Kettle Whistle» by Jane's Addiction * «Miranda that Ghost Just Isn’t Holy Anymore» by the Mars Volta * Momentum by Joshua Redman * «Narcissus» by Alanis Morissette * «The Odyssey» by Incubus * «Raised Right Men» by Tom Waits * Rocketjuice and the Moon by Rocket Juice & the Moon * «So What!» by Jane's Addiction * «Spiritual» by Johnny Cash with Curt Bisquera * «War» by Bone Thugs-n-Harmony with Henry Rollins and Tom Morello * «The Widow» by the Mars Volta * «What’ll I Do (Remix)» by Janet Jackson (Remixed by Flea, Chad Smith & Dave Navarro) * «White Rabbit» by Patti Smith with Tom Verlaine * «You Oughta Know» by Alanis Morissette with Dave Navarro * «Grease the System» by Banyan with John Frusciante * «Roadhouse Blues» by the Doors with John Lee Hooker and DJ Bonebrake, on the tribute album Stoned Immaculate: The Music of The Doors . * Antemasque by Antemasque Примечания Ссылки * Фли: bass master session (интервью Рива Феникса) Категория:Бас-гитаристы США Категория:Родившиеся в 1962 году Категория:Родившиеся 16 октября Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Музыканты Red Hot Chili Peppers Категория:Музыканты альтернативного рока Категория:Артисты, известные под псевдонимами en:Flea